


Stallion

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Another one of the word things except this time it's for Jean. If you hadn't figured it out by now, He's my favorite Attack On Titan character. Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2.Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Jean.





	Stallion

**S** tupid was the name that you called him the first time you two met.  
**T** roublemaking brat is what he replied back with that smarmy grin.  
**A** nxiety over Marco's death pushed you two closer, resulting in a kiss.  
**L** oyalty was evident when he killed a titan that dared to strike you on the battlefield.  
**L** ove was beginning to bloom in his heart, but he was unsure that you felt the same.  
**I** nvigorated was how he felt when you confessed your feelings of love to him.  
**O** bserving the final fall of the titans together is when he offered a golden ring.  
**N** evermore willhe part from your side, together till the end of time.  


**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the word things except this time it's for Jean. If you hadn't figured it out by now, He's my favorite Attack On Titan character. Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2.
> 
> Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Jean.[](https://www.deviantart.com/thatgingahninja/art/Jean-Run-602610164) 


End file.
